The invention concerns a lectern for books, catalogs, tables, etc.., comprising a base 11 with two supporting arms for a tilt-adjustable book support 1 and page hold-down device 15.
There is no ergonomic lectern for office desks or for homes. It is possible to obtain wooden lecterns, standing lecterns, illuminated lecterns, devices for spreading out A4 sheets, documents, fragile plastic book stands, etc. . .
These designs, which are not very sophisticated technically, do not allow either ergonomic stepless adjustment of the tilt of the book, nor satisfactory adjustment of the hold-down depth for any book thickness. No attempt at an ergonomically acceptable means for turning pages can be found among existing lecterns.
The invention is aimed at an ergonomic lectern for standing and sitting persons.
This objective is attained according to the invention by the fact that the supporting arms of the base 11 have ends curved into arcs, on which a horizontal axle assembly 3 is arranged so that it can slide, and which carries the book support 1, which is designed as an L-shaped profile, and by the fact that the loop 15 can pivot in the axis and is mounted so that it can be slid in and out radially relative to the axle assembly.